Before, Now And Forever
by Kim Raewook Yewookie
Summary: Ketika SMP,dulu Ryowook itu yeoja yang terlalu polos hingga dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya apalagi, ketika dia harus berdekatan ataupun berbicara dengan Yesung. Dan Yesung itu adalah namja yang dingin namun di balik sikapnya yang dingin, banyak kehangatan yang tersembunyi dihatinya hingga dia tak bisa mengungkapkan itu kepada orang yang dia sayangi.


Before, Now and Forever.

Main Cast: Yewook couple.

Cast: Super Junior Offical Pair dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita.

Warning: Typo, genderswitch,alur yang aneh,pure pair.

Disclaimer: Super junior's ELF

Summary: Ketika SMP,dulu Ryowook itu yeoja yang terlalu polos hingga dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya apalagi, ketika dia harus berdekatan ataupun berbicara dengan Yesung. Dan Yesung itu adalah namja yang dingin namun di balik sikapnya yang dingin, banyak kehangatan yang tersembunyi dihatinya hingga dia tak bisa mengungkapkan itu kepada orang yang dia sayangi.

.

.

.

_**#PROLOG**_

Apa mungkin semua akan kembali, Tentang perasaan yang belum pernah terungkap diantara kita berdua, Tentang bagaimana kita saling mengagumi satu sama lain tapi tak ada yang ingin mengungkapkannya, Ini adalah kesempatannya dan aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini bukan?.

.

.

.

**March 17th XXXX**

Suasana di sebuah ruang meeting para guru di salah satu sekolah favorite di Seoul yaitu SM junior high school begitu mencekal, bagaimana tidak? Seorang namja bermata sipit seperti menimbang sesuatu dengan penuh fikiran, menggigit tangkai kacamata bacanya setelah membaca sebuah proposal dihadapannya. Entah mengapa ada suatu dorongan untuk menerima rujukan proposal tersebut.

Tapi bukankah SM junior highschool termasuk sekolah yang hanya menerima acara tentang edukasi dan hal-hal yang bermanfaat. Tapi proposal ini mengajukan tentang hiburan akan ada boyband dan girlband terkenal yang datang.

"Jadi tuan Kim apakah anda menerima perjanjian dengan SJ megazine untuk membuat suatu acara di sekolah ini?"tanya seorang bapak tua yang merupakan kepala sekolah SM junior highschool.

Adakah yang terkesan ganjil? Bukankah kepala sekolah yang mengajukan semua acara di setiap sekolah yang mereka pimpin?(soal ini sih saya ngarang hehe:D). Sekolah ini berbeda dari sekolah pada umumnya. Sekolah ini mengharuskan pemilik sekolah yang menyetujui segala acara di sekolah terkesan anehkan dan amanat dari sang pemilik sekolah generasi pertama yaitu Kim Yunho hanya boleh menerima acara yang bermanfaat.

"Tapi menurut saya anda lebih baik menerima acara ini. Saya terkadang kasihan pada murid-murud di sekolah ini karena mereka kurang hiburan. Berbeda dari sekolah lain yang kadang mendatangkan acara musik seperti ini satu bulan sekali bahkan ada juga yang satu bulan dua bulan kali."saran salah satu guru yeoja yang sambil menampilkan senyum manisnya.

Sebut saja dia Park seonsaengnim dia adalah guru BK di sekolah yang secara otomatis mengetahui bagaimana tingkah laku dan apa yang terjadi pada semua murid di sekolah ini.

Bagaimana namja tersebut tidak menimbang-nimbang dengan apa yang ada diajukan di dalam proposal tersebut. Bahkan sepuluh tahun yang lalu dia mengalami bagaimana rasanya jadi salah satu murid di sekolah ini. Selain hal ini hatinya seperti berbisik 'terima saja perjanjian acara ini'. Selain itu acara ini juga bermanfaat bukan bagi para muridnya.

"Baiklah saya terima acara ini." Ucap namja yang sedari tadi ditunggu keputusannya oleh semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"jadi silahkan tanda tangan di sini tuan Kim" ujar si kepala sekolah sambil menunjukan di mana iya harus menandatanginanya.

"oh ya dan segera hubungi pihak SJ megazine bahwa kita menerima acara ini." Ujar namja yang di panggil tuan Kim sambil tersenyum lebar.

**:YW:**

"Kriing" bunyi telepon di meja resepsionis tersebut berdering. Semua orang yang ada di loby sederhana tersebut menatap telepon tersebut dengan harap-harap cemas. Seorang resepsionis cantik mengangkat telepon tersebut dengan wajah yang sama seperti pada semua pekerja.

"Selamat siang di sini dengan SJ megazine"

"Kami dari pihak SM junior highschool. Kami ingin memberi tahu acara yang di ajukan oleh SJ megazine kami terima."

"Terimakasih sudah menerima acara yang kan kami buat. Kami akan mempersiapkan acara ini dengan semaksimal mungkin."

"Ya sama-sama, Bagaimana nanti kita adakan pertemuan antara pihak SJ megazine dan SM junior highschool?"

"Baiklah akan saya sambungkan dengan atasan di SJ megazine ini." setelah manjawab pertanyaan seperti tadi si resepsionis tersebut menekan kode pada tombol telepon tersebut lalu menutupnya setelah berbicara pada pemilik SJ megazine.

"Pihak sekolah menerima acara perjanjian dengan kita." teriak resepsionis tersebut yang memberi tahukan kepada semua pegawai yang menunggu jawaban dari pihak sekolah.

Hening keadaan ruangan tersebut hening.

Hana..

Dul..

Set...

"yipppie"

Semua orang yang ada di sana berteriak, apa lagi seoarang yeoja yang memang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang ceria dan hobi berteriak-teriak yang bisa di katakan fangirling.

"YEEEEE! AKHIRNYA AKU BISA MENGUNJUNGI SEKOLAH LAMAKU DAN PASTI AKU AKAN TERKENAL KARENA AKU MEMANG ALUMNI SANA, YEY~ YE~ YEYEYEY~" teriak yeoja tersebut sambil menari-nari di tengah kerumunan tersebut da diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

Tapi entah mengapa ada perasaan lain, hatinya menghangat sangat bahagia. Itu adalah perasaan yang dialami oleh yeoja ini. Entah itu kekuatan batin yang ada di dalam jiwanya atau hanya perasaannya yang bahagia melewati batas.

**:YW:**

**March 20th xxxx**

Setelah beberapa kali pertemuan yang diadakan pihak sekolah dan dan SJ megazine akhirnya acara ini akan dilaksanakan pada esok hari. beberapa orang terlihat sibuk dengan apa yang harus mereka lakukan dan apa pekerjaan mereka. Ada juga yang hanya berbincang karena memang itu pekerjaan yang mereka dapatkan seperti yeoja ini. Hanya saja yeoja ini berbicara dengan telpon genggam miliknya.

"Ya! Kim Kyuhyun beri aku info terbaru tentang boybandmu itu! ayolah bantu Noonamu ini yang sedang mencari info untuk di jadikan salah satu pertanyaan nanti."

'oh ayolah Noona memang kau ingin info tentang apa'

"Apapun tentang boybandmu babo!"

'ya baiklah Noonaku yang cantik baik manis dan imut dan ingat! aku bukanlah seorang namja yang babo, aku'kan ber IQ di atas rata-rata, boybandku sekarang sedang menjalani rekaman untuk album yang terbaru yang akan di lucurkan mungkin bulan depan selain itu salah satu anggota boyband kami yaitu sahabat karibku Max Changmin sedang menjalani operasi lambungnya, lalu infoku minggu depan aku akan menjadi salah satu MC di sebuah acara talk show. Sekiranya info-info ini akan di publish di web resmi boybandku dua jam lagi, jadi mungkin mereka besok akan tahu apa yang akan kau publish di sekolahmu dulu.'

"Ne baiklah dongsaengku, gomawo ne"

Tuuut...tuuut..tuut..

Suara yang menandakan bahwa telepon telah terputus. Sesudah itu yeoja tersebut menuliskan apa saja yang ada tadi di sebutkan oleh dongsaengnya. Yeoja tersebut merasa terganggu karena dari tadi ada seseorang yang mencolek-colek bahunya.

"Ryeong tuan Kim ingin berkenalan denganmu." bisik sahabat dari yeoja yang di panggil Ryeong tersebut yaitu Lee Sunkyu tapi dia mengklaim namanya adalah Sunny.

"Sunny sebentar lagi yah aku sedang menuliskan berita yang tadi di sebutkan oleh adikku."

"tapi.."

"Ya! Sunny-ah..." omelan yang akan meluncur dari bibir yeoja tersebut seketika berhenti begitu saja setelah melihat seorang namja yang tadi di sebut Tuan Kim oleh sahabatnya tersebut. Iris karamel yeoja tersebut membesar layaknya orang terkejut.

'aku rasa sikapmu ini tidak berubah. Lihat saja wajahnya yang masih tetap angkuh seperti itu. Tapi apa benar dia ini Yesung?' batin yeoja tersebut meneliti setiap detail yang ada pada diri tuan Kim.

"Jeosonghamnida tuan Kim karena perbuatan saya yang lancang tadi."

"Ah! Gwencanha."

"Jadi dia ini adalah Ketua panitia acara SJ megazine goes to school ini. Dia adalah Kim Ryeowook." Tunjuk Sunny kepada yang baru kita ketahui itu adalah Ryeowook, Kim ryeowook yang biasa di panggil Ryeo olehnya.

"Kim Ryeowook." ujar Ryeowook sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada tuan Kim dan Tuan Kim yang lalu dengan santainya dibalas olehnya.

'suara ini? Apakah ini dirimu? kau sama sekali tak berubah hingga aku pada awalnya menabak-nebak bahwa itu kau Wookie, mulai dari penampilan simplemu sampai rambut sebahu model bob dan berponi hanya saja dia mengikat setengah rambutnya.' Batin Namja yang kita ketahui adalah Tuan Kim

"dan Ryeowook ini adalah Tuan Kim atau dengan nama lengkapnya adalah Kim Jongwoon tapi panggil saja dia dengan nama Yesung-ssi, tapi katanya tanpa embel-embel 'ssi' juga tak apa, dia bilang itu khusus untukmu karena kau telah mengingatkannya kepada seseorang hihih." jelas panjang lebar Sunny sambil terkekeh dan yesung hanya tersenyum.

Dan apakah Suny tahu dengan ulahnya barusan yang terjadi pada Ryeowook, sekarang wajah Ryeowook sudah memerah semerah apel yang terdapat di pulpen yang diatasnya terdapat apel bergoyang-goyang ketika menulis yang tadi di gunakannya untuk menulis info dari Kyuhun.

'apa tadi dia bilang? Gotcha! Ternyata memang itu dirimu Yesungie.' Batin Ryeowook berbicara dan mereka saling mempertemukan pandangan mereka setelah Ryeowook mendongkakan kepalanya.

'bahkan tingginyapun masih sama seperti dulu ya sekitar dadaku bukan, walaupun dia sudah kerja tapi dia masih tetap mungil.' Batin yesung berbicara. Sepertinya mereka lebih asik mengait-ngaitkan masa lalu dan sekarang mereka lewat batin.

Dan apakah mereka sadar bahwa suasana diantara mereka menjadi hening.

"Ekhem, jadi bolehkah aku pergi sekarang aku ada urusan lain." dehaman Sunny yang membuyarkan lamunan Yesung dan Ryeowook. Sunny tahu tentang mereka, antara Yesung dan Ryeowook. Mereka selalu bertukar-tukar cerita ketika makan siang. Sunny tahu Ryeowook memang tidak bisa move on dari Yesung. Tapi bukankah celotehan Sunny ketika perkenalan tidaklah sopan, tapi mengapa Yesung membalasnya dengan senyuman saja.

**#FLASHBACK ON**

**March 18th xxxx**

Ini adalah pertemuan pertama antara SM junior highschool dan SJ megazine. Perwakilan dari SJ megazine adalah Sunny atau Lee Sunkyu dia adalah juru bicara dari SJ megazine. Sunny tahu sebelumnya Ryeowook bercerita 'mungkin pemegang SM junior highschool sekarang adalah Yesung, dia temanku dan salah satu orang sepecial di hidupku sampai sekarang. Istilahnya sih aku ga bisa move on :D, jadi tolong ceritakan yah'. Sunny masih mengingat cerita itu bagaimana Ryeowook menceritakannya dengan Puppy Eyes yang sangat cocok dengan iris karamel miliknya.

"annyeong tuan Kim saya Lee Sunkyu tapi panggil saja saya Sunny, di sini saya adalah seorang Juru bicara dari SJ megazine." Perkenalan diri Sunny sambil tersenyum ramah dan profesional kepada Yesung.

"oh baiklah, tapi Sunny-ssi apakah kau tahu Kim Ryeowook Ketua panitia acara ini?"

"tentu saja aku mengetahuinya tuan Kim, dia adalah sahabat di tempat kerjaku"

"apakah kau tahu dia pernah bersekolah dimana?"

"kalau tidak salah Elmentary Schoolnya itu di Incheon dan Junior high schoolnya di sekolah ini."

"jinjja?"

"ne." ucap Sunny sambil meyakinkan Yesung

"yakinkanlah bahwa aku ini masa lalunya."

"aku mengetahuimu dulu dan sekarang tuan Kim" jawab Sunny sambil tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Soal dari mana Yesung tahu siapa itu Ryeowook, itu dari proposal. Setiap proposal pasti bertanda tangan ketua acara bukan. Dan dari situlah Yesung penasaran siapa Ryeowook yang bertanda tangan di proposal tersebut, selain itu juga Yesung merasa tidak asing dengan tanda tangan tersebut.

**#FLASHBACK OFF**

"Jadi apa kau mengingatku Wookie?" tanya yesung sebagai pemecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu Yesung-ah" jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum menatap wajah Yesung penuh arti, dan itu membuat Yesung rasanya ingin melompat riang seraya berteriak Yippie. "bukankah kau temanku?" seketika hati Yesungpun bagai dihujami ribuan duri.

'jadi aku hanya temannya.' sepertinya batin Yesung kecewa dengan yang tadi Ryeowook katakan.

'mian Yesungie.' batin Ryeowook berbicara karena melihat iris obsidian kelam milik Yesung dalam jarak satu detik saja berubah seperti tersirat cahaya kekecewaan disana.

"lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu di Jerman Wookie?"

"Oh , itu sama saja seperti di Seoul, hanya saja pergaulan dan bahasa saja yang berbeda, mengapa kau tertarik pada orang Jerman eoh?" Pertanyaan dari Ryeowook ini hampir menuju tepat sasaran apa yang ada seseuai faktanya.

'lebih tepatnya seseorang bercampuran darah Korea dan Jerman.'

"Ani." Ucap Yesung sambil menggeleng tersenyum tipis hingga Ryeowook tidak menyadari senyum itu.

"Yesungie, mianhae aku masih harus mengurusi beberapa hal di sini jadi aku mohon permisi." Pamit Ryeowook sopan.

"oh, silahkan." Balas Yesung mempersilahkan Wookie.

"sampai jumpa be..esok" sapa Wookie diakhir yang memang terlihat dari nada bicaranya yang gugup.

"ne." balas Yesung sekenanya.

Sepertinya juga Yesung nervous karena baru bertemu lagi dengan kekasih impiannya. Yeoja yang selalu ia impikan di setiap tidurnya. Yeoja yang selalu membuatnya merasakan sebuah kehangatan ketika dia masih di masa Junior High School dulu.

TBC

..

Or

..

END

Annyeong semuanya. Rae imnida :D di sini Rae newbie loh, jadi mohon bentuannya. ini FF pertama Rae masih prolog sih, Heh :D #Nyengir watados. mohon bantuannya untuk semua yang mau baca FF rae dengan cara review yah di kotak review atau bisa lewat DM di vildanurramadha #promosi di tunggu kritik dan sarannya.

salam kenal penuh dengan kehangatan dari Rae :D :D


End file.
